


The Dragon's Treasure.

by AnnaBear



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinks, Possessiveness, Shameless Smut, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBear/pseuds/AnnaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N, A sorceress, never had any friends since she worked in the small castle in the Gray Mountains.<br/>Until she met Cumber.<br/>Cumbersmaug was a man, but also a dragon, Which when he was a dragon, he went by Smaug.<br/>The two felt comfortable around another though neither told their secrets.<br/>Until one night Smaug attack Erebor, and soon Y/N sets out to figure this all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N doesn't know Cumber can become and dragon and Cumber doesn't know she's a sorceress.  
> IM SO BAD AT PROLOUGES??? HAH
> 
> anyway  
> This is what I imagined him looking like http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/098/e/4/smauglock_by_brilcrist-d60ytfr.jpg

_10 years ago._

My family and I, along with a few others, used to stay in the Northern Gray Mountains. Between north and south lay Withered Heath, the charred serpent breeding ground. Silly place to be, I know, but there was much to be supplied there. Often we traded with Erebor, even the Iron Hills. Our small town was growing large.

We even had a king!

My name is Y/N L/N. I'm 10 years old. I have h/l, h/c hair, matched with e/c eyes! I'm the adopted youngest in my family of four, whom serve the king daily. My father is a welder, my mother is a seamstress, my older brother Ake, worked along side the guards. I worked in the kitchen! But.. I had a secret only my family knew about, and no one else could know..

I was a sorceress. I thought it was a gift! I could heal people, talk to animals, anything and everything. I was even immortal.

But my parents called it a beautiful curse. They told me at the age of 8 my story. How I was found when my father was out on a hunting trip, and he took me to my mother who fell in love.

My first signs of my ability was at the wee age of 4. I could bring dead plants to life, turn on the faucets even, although that took more effort. Now I was in full control, most of the time, of the abilities I knew how to work.

Around my neck, hung by a glittering pure gold chain, lay an Alexandrite. Or the 'emerald by day, ruby by night.' The jewel kept my abilities at bay. Without it, I could either go out of control, or won't be able to use them at all, depending on my mood. If I don't have the jewel and I'm angered, I _will_  go out of control. But, if I'm crying out scared, my abilities will be extremely weak and useless. Although if I'm in a good mood, I can use them very lightly. 

I also didn't have many friends, since I was always at the castle.

Until I met Cumbersmaug one day.

 

* * *

 

I met Cumber one day out on a walk, I'm a bold child, so I chose to walk near Withered Heath. If dragons came by, I could defend myself.

Humming softly to myself, I walked along an overgrown, weeded path way. I could hear the roars of dragons off in the distance, and even though it scared me, I was attracted to it.

Curious as be, I crept closer and closer, being hidden as an option slowly faded. I watched as dragons of every size and color roamed around. Until lay one enormous, almost ruby colored dragon. Around the ground, sprinkled egg shells lay. Obvious she recently had babies.

I started to creep forward, when my foot stepped on a twig and a few dragon heads turned in my direction. I froze, not knowing what to do, when my arm was grabbed and I was pulled behind a tree. "What in the wor–" I hand was cupped over my mouth, "Shh! They'll hear you." My savior a voice hissed, looking behind me.

Once the coast was clear, he let me go. I looked at him, and he at I. His eyes were golden, dark, long hair cascaded down to his shoulders.

Pointed ears, that faded from red to peach, protruded out from under his hair. "Are you insane?" He hissed, and I allowed myself to look at his lips as he spoke. His teeth were sharp, primal really.

But none of this I cared about.

"E-Excuse me?" I questioned, "Are. You. Insane? You could've been killed! The dragons just had babies, and you're over here intruding!" "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." I said, and his face suddenly softened. "It's.. It's fine. I'm Cumbersmaug, but the way.. But please call me Cumber." He said, the more he talked, the more of a soft accent rolled off his tongue.His eyes looked me up and down before they landed on my necklace, for a split second his pupils turned to slits, but then back to normal.

"I'm Y/N. That's what everyone calls me, I don't have an alternate name." I said sheepishly. "Nice to meet you, Y/N." Cumber smiled.

"Smaug!" A voice rumbled and hissed, and Cumber shot a look of fear towards the dragons. "I've got to go. You have to leave." He turned me around and pushed me forward, "Be careful and quiet." He said, darting off into the trees.

A smile appeared on my lips as I walked, jogged, and then ran home.

This boy.. Cumber. He was intriguing.

* * *

 

((5 years later, Age 15 for Y/N, Cumber being 20, assume Cumber ages slowly with no real appearance change.))

Visiting Cumber became an annual thing, and everyday he seemed to change. I still hadn't told him about my ability, and he always seemed to cover up more, not showing his arms or anything much.

Today I brought sandwiches, homemade tea, and raspberry jam buns, hoping he'd enjoy it.Same spot by the stream every day I could visit him off works which as I got older wasn't often.

I sat down and waited, only to be accompanied moments later by the growingly attractive Cumber. In his hand was a scarlet rose, the thorns clipped off.

"Cumber!" I squealed, jumping up and grasping him in a hug. With a soft grunt, he hugged me back, and once I let go he placed the rose in my hair. I learned they were his favorite flowers, and I came to love them as well. "It's beautiful, Cumber." I smiled, tucking it more securely. "Not as beautiful as you." He smirked, sitting next to me as I laid out our lunch together."I made your favorite jam buns." I cooed, watching his face light up. "Oh Y/N, you're a charmer." He said, helping me set up.

For five years couldn't help this kindling flame in my heart, and when I looked over at Cumber, the raspberry jam on his lip, I couldn't help myself.

"Cumber.." I said softly, gaining his attention. I cupped one cheek and leaned in, licking the jam away, and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thanks.." He said softly, his cheeks as red as a rose.

* * *

 

((2 years later, age 17 Cumber 22.))

"You're a fucking fool, Y/N." My horrid man of a boyfriend gripped my wrist tighter, making me yell softly. Grasping the rose, he snapped it in two as it floated to the floor. Calder was set up with me by his parents and mine, only because he was wealthy.My father had died, and my mother was slightly ill, so money was needed.

His teeth grazed my neck, sucking harshly until the skin bruised. "Now, Everyone will know your mine.." He snapped, smashing his lips, into mine. His hand slipped down my waist, until it was under my dress. He stopped suddenly, and that wicked smile appeared on his lips. Pulling away, "Don't move, darling." He said, walking away for a few moments.This was my chance, I had to take it.

But, I didn't grab my shoes, I didn't dart out the door. I stayed put, because I knew if I left I would be in a worse situation.

Calder came back, silver handcuffs swung in his finger.

Oh, this night would be _great_.

* * *

 

For the next few days I didn't dare visit Cumber, the bruises on my neck would raise awareness. But I felt like I was pushing him away, and early one morning I got up and found my way to Withered Heath.

Cumber leaned against a tree, arms crossed and jaw clenched. "Why have you been ignoring me? Have I done something wrong? Tell me pl–" His voice cut when his eyes landed on my bruised wrist and neck, and his fists clenched. "I see.." "No, Cumber, it's not like tha–" "Then what is it, Y/N? For all these years you allowed me to get close to you, I thought we had something!" His voice raised and I sinked back, biting my lip. "Cumber, I'm sorry, ButCalder won't allo–" "Oh, So his name is Calder? How much money does he have? Do you love him, Y/N?" "He as enough money, Cumber! I need it for my family! And I.. Do. I do love him!" I lied through the skin on my teeth.

"Did that kiss mean nothing to you, Y/N? Is this how you are? Deceiving," Cumber slowly walked towards me, his pupils turning to slits, his sharp teeth baring before me. "A liar? Do you enjoy leading people on, Y/N?" "What is your problem?! You've known me for so long and your suddenly turning on me!" My breath hitched when he grabbed the golden chain around my neck, unclipping it and placing it in his pocket. "Hey, Cumber–" "It's mine now, Y/N. See how you like having something close to your heart taken." Cumber hissed, pulling a rose that was tucked behind his ear and placing it behind mine, his hand grazing my cheek gently. "I'll be back for you." He scoffed, turning and walking away.

I didn't even think about how my abilities would react without the jewel.

"Cumber.." His name slipped off my lips like ice.

That was our final interaction.

 

 

* * *

 

((3 years later. Y/N 20, Cumber 25.))

I hadn't seen Cumber once since then, although now and then I thought I saw him in our little town. I always thought he lived in the woods, off of whatever was there, but maybe he lived around me, and we had a visiting place..

* * *

 

((3 days later.))

A bellowing roar came from what I assumed was Withered Heath, and everyone in the town scrambled to cover. But not I, I was still entranced by the beautiful beasts. I stood out in the open, watching people huddle into shops, and some yell to me to get down.

I looked up at the sky, and there, hovering high above, was a beautiful, dark ruby dragon. I swore he looked at me, but he suddenly began blowing fire in a circle around the town. Not on it, but around it, and he flew off towards Erebor.

"Fire! Fire! Everyone grab as much water as you can!" Everyone began going to pumps with buckets, filling them and throwing them on the fire. It wasn't working well, and I knew I was forbidden to use my gift, but I didn't want people to suffer.

When no one was watching, I snapped my fingers, and the sky cracked in unison. Rain slowly, but heavily fell from the clouds, and I could hear relieved sighs. I watched as the fire sizzled out, and people ran into shops, and I sloshed my way home.

"Y/N! Oh, Y/N.. Are you ok? Where were you when the dragon came?" Ake grasped my wet body in his arms, "In the middle of the town, in the open." I said simply, watching him pull away and look at me sternly. "Are you a fool, Y/N? You could've been killed." "I was fine.." I said, waving my finger, air whooshing around me and drying my clothes. "Did you cause the rain, Y/N?" Ake said sternly, and I looked down sheepishly. "Mother will be outraged.." He sighed, "Don't tell her." I said, and he hesitated, "Fine. And Y/N, remember, in 3 months, you're marrying Calder."

"What?" 


End file.
